Heart of Swords
by Yaklin1412
Summary: Di jaman samurai dan ninja hiduplah Takeshi Yamamoto, anak seorang tukang sushi di Namimori. Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis cantik di bawah pohon sakura akan mengubah jalan hidupnya selamanya. Warnings:typo,OOC,Female Hibari,AU,&Sho-ai. CHAP3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** ©**_Akira Amano_**

**Warnings : _typo, OOC, Female Hibari, AU, & Sho-ai ..  
_**

**Pairings : _80&female18, di chapter lain akan ada lebih banyak pairing lagi.._**

**Fanfiction by~ Yaklin1412**

**

* * *

**

**Heart of Swords**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – That Lady Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

* * *

**

Musim semi, musim yang paling indah di Namimori. Bunga sakura bermekaran di seluruh penjuru kota. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang indah berjatuhan memenuhi jalan-jalan. Burun-burung berkicau ceria dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Di suatu pagi indah di Namimori, seluruh penduduk Namimori sedang menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa sebagian besar dari mereka berhenti dan berkumpul di papan pengunguman.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik pendek tengah berjalan membawa baskom kayu berisi ikan segar pesanan ayahnya. Melihat keramaian itu ia jadi penasaran dan turut ikut berdesakan.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul di situ berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Pemuda itu tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"PELINDUNG NAMIMORI BERAKSI LAGI." Tulisan itu tertulis besar-besar di salah satu kertas yang tertempel di papan pengunguman itu.

"Pelindung Namimori?" gumam pemuda itu bingung. Apa itu?

"Masa' kau tidak tahu siapa itu pelindung Namimori?" tanya seorang bapak di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya ada hal seperti itu? Aku baru dengar, ahaha," jawab pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pelindung Namimori itu adalah pembela kita, penduduk Namimori! Di malam hari ia membasmi para penjahat di Namimori!" Seorang anak laki-laki menjelaskan padanya dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata, "Masa' begitu saja tak tahu?"

"Ahaha." Pemuda itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti sambil tertawa lagi.

"O, iya! Ikannya!" Pemuda itu langsung buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu karena mengingat bahwa ia harus segera mengantar ikan pesanan ayahnya. Tentunya ia berterima kasih kepada anak kecil yang tadi memberinya penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Takeshi! Kenapa lama sekali?" Ayahnya terlihat kesal dan sudah menunggu di depan pintu kedai mereka.

"Ahaha, maaf tadi ada pengunguman menarik jadi aku berhenti dulu sebentar," katanya seraya menyerahkan baskom itu pada ayahnya.

Ayahnya langsung membuka tutup baskom kayu itu dan mengamati mayat ikan di dalamnya. Setelah mengamati ikan itu, ia tersenyum senang. "Ya, sudahlah. Ikannya juga masih bagus," ujar ayahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kedai.

Takeshi tersenyum lega. Syukurlah ayahnya tidak marah.

"Tapi lain kali jangan berhenti-berhenti dulu kalau mengantar ikan!"

"Iya, iya. Hehehe." Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu hanya nyengir lebar sambil megikuti ayahnya masuk ke dalam kedai sushi milik mereka.

Begitu Takeshi melangkah masuk dia langsung disambut sapaan dari para pelanggan kedai sushi ayahnya dan juga tatapan-tatapan genit dari gadis-gadis di kedai itu. Takeshi hanya membalas semua sambutan itu dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

* * *

Ayah dan anak itu tengah sibuk memotong ikan dan menyiapkan sushi ketika tiba-tiba ayahnya bertanya, "Memangnya tadi ada berita apa, Takeshi?"

"Oooh itu. Ada berita soal Pelindung Namimori," jawab Takeshi sambil mengantarkan sushi ke salah satu meja di kedai itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa ayah tahu soal Pelindung Namimori itu?" tanyanya kembali pada sang ayah sambil memotong ikan.

"Tentu saja tahu! Semua orang di Namimori tahu! Kecuali kamu kurasa, nak."

"Ahaha. Masa' sih? Yaah, aku memang tak begitu peduli pada hal seperti itu."

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu ayah dan anak itu pun tak banyak bicara lagi karena kedai mereka yang semakin penuh dan semakin banyaknya pelanggan yang harus mereka layani.

* * *

AUUUUUUNG

Suara lolongan anjing memecah keheningan malam itu. Mendengar suara itu bulu kuduk Takeshi pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Udara dingin malam itu mulai menusuk kulitnya. Walaupun ia memakai mantel di luar kimononya tapi tetap saja dingin. Tangannya menggenggam erat lampion yang adalah satu-satunya sumber penerangan selain sang bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini.

Kenapa pemuda naif bermata coklat ini berjalan sendiri di tengah malam begini? Jawabannya adalah karena ia disuruh ayahnya mengantar uang pembayaran pesanan ikan.

Sebetulnya ayahnya menyuruhnya pergi dari sore, tapi di jalan dia bertemu dengan seorang anak yang terpisah dari orang tuanya. Akhirnya dia membantu anak itu mencari orang tuanya. Setelah mengantar anak itu hari sudah gelap.

"Gawat, pasti nanti aku dimarahi lagi," gumamnya.

TRENG TRENG TRENG

"Eh?" Entah dari mana terdengar suara bunyi musik yang indah memecah keheningan malam yang mencekam.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Takeshi langsung lupa gelapnya malam dan kengeriannya pada kemarahan ayahnya ataupun hantu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah mencari sumber melodi indah itu.

TRING TRING TRENG

Alunan lagu itu terus berlanjut. Seakan menuntun pemuda itu untuk mencari asal dari suara itu, Takeshi terus berjalan, dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa olehnya. Semakin lama dia semakin masuk ke dalam buaian irama itu.

TRING TRANG TRANG

Langkah kakinya kini dibimbing oleh indera pendengarannya. Setiap langkah membimbingnya semakin dekat ke asal dari melodi yang menawan itu. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti melangkah.

TRENG TRANG TRANG

Sebuah pohon sakura besar tumbuh dengan kokoh di tengah-tengah rimbunnya pohon sakura. Pohon itu terlihat begitu tua dan besar. Kelopak sakura yang berguguran menari di bawah cahaya rembulan.

TRING TRING TRING

Dibawah naungan dari pohon sakura yang indah itu ialah seorang gadis. Rambut hitamnya tergerai menutupi punggungnya, kulitnya putih mulus bagaikan pualam, bibirnya merah seperti mawar.

Sebuah kimono berwarna hitam dengan corak awan dan merak dengan warna ungu dan obi yang berwarna ungu tua membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Di rambutnya tersemat sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna ungu dengan untaina benang berwarna biru. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah koto dari kayu hitam.

Jemarinya yang lentik menari lincah memetik senar-senar koto menghasilkan melodi yang indah menawan hati. Ternyata bukan hanya Takeshi yang terbuai oleh alunan itu. Seekor burung kuning kecil sedang tidur dalam buaian permainan koto indah gadis itu di sebelah sang gadis.

TRENG TRENG TRING TRANG

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu. Suara gadis itu lembut dan halus tapi dingin tanpa emosi.

Takeshi kecewa karena gadis itu menghentikan permainan kotonya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam menatap gadis itu yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Cantik."

Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Mata coklatnya tak bisa lepas dari mata biru keabuan gadis di hadapannya. Bulu mata gadis itu yang panjang dan matanya yang jernih dan bening. Pikiran pemuda itu kosong karena sosok cantik di hadapannya.

"Aku tanya kau siapa?"

Entah sejak kapan gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan Takeshi. Sebuah kusarigama sudah berada tepat di bawah dagu pemuda itu, menekannya hingga dia agak kesulitan bernafas.

Namun bukannya merasa takut karena senjata itu ia malah terpesona. Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Sinar rembulan yang menerangi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat bercahaya. Takeshi bisa mencium wangi harum dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku tanya kau siapa, jangan buat aku mengulangi pertanyaanku lagi." Ujung kusarigama itu semakin menekan tenggorokannya, meninggalkan sebuah luka gores di tenggorokan pemuda itu.

"A- aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu nona atau berbuat buruk. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat!" jawabnya dengan agak panik dan ngeri karena ditodong benda tajam.

Gadis itu hanya diam menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kusarigama itu tetap berada di bawah dagu pemuda itu. Mata coklat yang kebingungan bertatap dengan mata biru keabuan yang dingin.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat gadis itu menurunkan senjatanya. Takeshi menghembuskan nafas lega. Gadis itu masih tetap menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Entah kapan dan kemana kusarigama yang berada di tangannya menghilang.

"Eh. Ah iya ya, maafkan aku. Ahaha, namaku Takeshi Yamamoto. Anak dari Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, pemilik kedai sushi Takesushi di Namimori. Hobiku bermain suling. Makanan kesuka-," kata-kata Takeshi dipotong oleh nona cantik dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya menanyakan siapa kau. Aku tidak minta diberitahu informasi tidak penting seperti itu."

"Hehe. Maaf, maaf. Aku memang susah berhenti kalau sudah mulai bicara. Apalagi kalau bicara dengan seorang gadis cantik seperti nona ini." Takeshi menggombal tanpa ia sadari.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin sebelum ia berbalik badan menuju ke arah pohon sakura tempat ia duduk tadi. Takeshi hanya bisa menatap gadis itu berjalan menjauh.

Langkah gadis itu halus, suara langkahnya tidak terdengar. Gadis itu berlutut memungut koto di bawah pohon sakura itu.

Saat gadis itu tengah mengangkat koto itu, burung kecil di sebelah gadis itu terbangun dan bercicip, "Hibari, Hibari." lalu ia terbang dan hinggap di bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk kepala burung kecil itu.

Gadis itu meraih sebuah payung yang tergeletak di bawah pohon sakura besar itu lalu membuka ayung itu dan berjalan pergi. Saat dia melewati Takeshi matanya beradu pandang lagi dengan mata Takeshi. Pemuda itu dapat mencium wangi sang gadis.

"Kenapa dia memakai payung malam-malam begini?" pikir Takeshi bingung melihat gadis itu. Kemudian dia pun berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Sini, biar kubawakan!" ujar pemuda itu ceria pada gadis itu setelah ia berhasil mengejar gadis itu.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya gadis itu sambil terus berjalan. Dia menatap Takeshi dengan tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin, namun pemuda itu tak menyadari tatapan gadis itu karena terlalu terbuai oleh kecantikannya.

"Ahaha, tak baik seorang gadis cantik seperti nona berjalan sendiri malam-malam begini. Apalagi koto itu pasti berat, biar saya bawakan!" Takeshi memasang senyumannya yang paling tulus.

Walaupun dia tahu gadis itu lebih dari mampu membela dirinya mengingat senjata yang tadi sempat ditodongkan padanya ia tetap khawatir. Entah kenapa ia ingin melindungi gadis di hadapannya ini.

TAP TAP TAP

Gadis itu terus berjalan, namun kali ini ia mempercepat langkahnya. Berharap pemuda aneh itu akan berhenti mengikutinya. Namun, pemuda itu tetap keras kepala mengantarnya pulang. Dia terus mengikuti gadis itu.

TAP TAP

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti, Takeshi langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengejar gadis itu. Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu bingung. Kenapa gadis itu berhenti?

PLEK

Sepertinya ada suara benda jatuh. Takeshi melihat ke arah tanah dan melihat sebuah bunga ungu. Dia inagt bahwa bunga ungu itu adalah hiasan rambut gadis itu. Buru-buru dia berjongkok dan memungut bunga itu.

"Ini, nona," kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri kembali.

Takeshi terkejut. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Dia menghilang begitu saja saat Takeshi memungut hiasan rambutnya. Takeshi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang secepat itu? Tanpa suara pula! Jangan-jangan dia itu ninja!"

"Atau mungkin aku hanya berkhayal saja tadi?" gumam Takeshi sambil menatap bunga ungu di genggamannya.

* * *

"Ayah, apa di kota ini ada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam bermata biru keabuan? Umur gadis itu kira-kira lebi tua setahun dariku. Apa ayah pernah lihat gadis seperti itu?" tanya Takeshi sambil mencuci piring di kedai. Dia masih tidak dapat melupakan gadis itu.

"Hm? Rasanya ayah tak pernah melihat gadis seperti itu. Kau berkhayal ya, Takeshi? Itu jadinya kalau keluyuran malam-malam." Sepertinya ayahnya masih marah karena kemarin ia pulang larut sekali.

"Oooh begitu. Ahaha."

Pikiran Takeshi masih terus dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis itu. Rasanya dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara permainan koto gadis itu. Wangi dari gadis itu pun masih terpatri di indera penciumannya.

"Takeshi! Oi, Takeshi!" panggil ayahnya.

"I- i- iya! Ada apa, yah?" Pemuda itu kaget. Panggilan ayahnya telah membuyarkan lamunannya tentang gadis itu.

"Ini, antar pesanan ke meja di pojok kiri!" kata ayahnya sambil memberikan satu piring sushi unagi ke Takeshi. Pemuda itu langsung buru-buru mengantar piring itu ke meja yang dimaksud ayahnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini Yamamoto aneh. Kenapa dia?" tanya salah seorang pelanggan.

"Iya, dari tadi pagi kerjanya bengong. Apalagi tadi juga dia bicara aneh soal gadis bermata biru keabuan."

Ayah Yamamoto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pusing melihat kelakuan aneh anaknya.

Sementara pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan itu kini sedang mencuci piring. Walau tangannya bergerak namun pikirannya sudah tidak pada pekerjaannya lagi. Dia masih terus memikirkan gadis yang ia temui kemarin malam itu.

Ternyata karena ayahnya bercerita tentang putranya yang membicarakan seorang gadis aneh semua orang langsung mengetahui berita itu. Walau begitu tidak ada satu orang pun di seluruh Namimori yang mengenal ataupun pernah melihat gadis itu.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis itu setiap malam Takeshi menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya. Ia pergi ke taman sakura tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu sambil membawa hiasan rambut gadis itu yang masih ia simpan dan seruling miliknya. Berharap semoga ia bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi dan mengembalikan hiasan rambut gadis itu serta menemani permainan koto gadis itu dengan permainan serulingnya.

* * *

1 hari, 2 hari, 3 hari, ...

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu sejak dia bertemu gadis itu. Sudah 1 minggu pula ia menyelinap keluar tiap malam mencari sosok gadis itu dan sudah 1 minggu ia membuat ayahnya, pelanggan Takesushi, dan warga Namimori khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Anak tukang sushi yang biasanya ramah, ceria, dan suka membantu itu kini jadi seperti mayat hidup. Ia terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Tawa cerianya kini terdengar dipaksakan. Frekuensi senyumannya pun berkurang drastis.

Anak-anak di Namimori kehilangan sosok kakak yang biasa menemani mereka bermain. Gadis-gadis kehilangan sosok pria tampan idola mereka. Orang-orang dewasa kehilangan tenaga pembantu yang dulu selalu siap membantu mereka. Intinya semua orang ingin Yamamoto kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi.

Hari ke 8.

Ini hari ke 8 semenjak Yamamoto bertemu gadis itu. Malam ini ia kembali menyelinap keluar rumah menuju ke taman bunga sakura tempat ia bertemu gadis itu.

Sesampainya disana pemuda itu menatap sedih ke arah pohon-pohon sakura itu. Sebagian besar kelopak sakura sudah berguguran. Hanya satu pohon yang masih rindang bunga sakuranya. Pohon itu adalah pohon sakura tua besar yang berada di tengah taman itu.

Yamamoto berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Dia mengelus permukaan kayu pohon itu lalu menyenderkan kepalany ke pohon itu sambil berbisik, "Kau ada dimana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu hanya diam saja sambil tetap menyenderkan kepalanya ke pohon tersebut dan membiarkna pikirannya berkelana. Kelopak bunga sakura teus berjatuhan ke tubuhnya dan rambutnya.

KRESEK

Yamamoto terbangun dari lamunannya. Telinganya menangkap suara sesuatu yang bergerak di atas pohon. Perlahan dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sumber dari suara barusan.

Seorang gadis dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam sepunggung sedang tidur di antara naungan dahan dan ranting pohon sakura itu bersama seekor burung kuning kecil. Gerakan nafasnya teratur dan matanya terpejam rapat. Dia memakai kimono hitam yang sama seperti saat Takeshi pertama bertemu dengannya.

Wajah tidur gadis itu terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Yamamoto hanya berdiri diam menatap wajah gadis yang dirindukannya itu. Akhirnya pemuda itu duduk di bawah pohon itu. Dia duduk di sisi pohon yang memungkinkannya untuk duduk bersandar sambil menatap sosok gadis itu.

Pemuda itu takut bahwa kehadirannya akan mengganggu tidur gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat seperti tipe orang yang bisa bangun bahkan hanya karena suara gugurnya kelopak bunga.

Akhirnya pemuda itu mengambil serulingnya dan mulai bermain seruling. Dia memainkan sebuah lagu yang memang khusus dibuatnya untuk gadis itu.

Dia terus bermain sampai kelopak matanya sedikit semi sedikit terasa semakin berat. Perlahan-lahan ia pun menutup matanya dan tertidur. Tangan kananya menggenggam serulingnya sementara di pangkuannya ada hiasan rambut gadis itu.

Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe wo

Under the blooming sakura tree I heard your voice

Haru kaze ga jama shitte kikoenai

But when the autumn wind blow, I couldn't hear it clearly

Sayonara janai to onegatta

I just prayed you weren't saying "Goodbye"

Aitakute koishikute hanarete

I want to see you, love you, set you free

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

"Lagi-lagi kau. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya takut kalau-kalau nona diganggu orang. Bahaya tidur di tempat seperti ini, nona."

"Pewaris Famiglia Vongola ada disini, di Namimori."

"Kita harus mendapatkannya, pewaris Famiglia Vongola terakhir. Satu-satunya penghalang rencana kita."

"Semua pengganggu di Namimori akan kugigit sampai mati!"

* * *

**Song : **_**Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom (KHR ED10)

* * *

**_

**Glossaries :**

**Koto = **alat musik petik seperti kecapi.

** Kusarigama =** senjata ninja berbentuk sabit yang di ujung gagangnya tersambung dengan rantai. Biasanya dipakai untuk serangan jarak jauh.

**

* * *

**

**Link to the female Hibari I made : _.com/art/HIbari-fem-version-189754882?q=&qo=_**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Inspirasi fic ini didapat dari gambar Hibari karya Akira Amano-sensei yang saya edit menjadi cewek..

Di gambar itu Hibari memakai kimono sehingga saya kepikiran membuat cerita ini..

Saya sebenarnya ingin sekali membuat PURE SHOUNEN-AI 8018!

Tapi saya cuma bisa bikin straight sepertinya..

Akhirnya jadilah fanfic yang berada di perbatasan straigh dan yaoi ini!

O, iya di cerita ini semua orangnya memakai kimono karena cerita ini mengambil setting jaman dulu..

Kira-kira jaman dimana Jepang baru mulai menerima kebudayaan luar..

Chapter berikutnya bakal lebih banyak karakter KHR yang muncul..

Reborn, Dino, Romario, dll..

* * *

** Revisione per favore ご確認 Review please 请审查 Bitte schreiben**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer : ©Akira Amano**

**Warnings : **_**typo, OOC, Female Hibari, AU, & Sho-ai**_

**Pairings : **_**80&female18, 27&59, D&female18, mungkin masih akan bertambah di chap berikutnya..**_

**Fanfiction by~ Yaklin1412**

**

* * *

**

**Heart of Swords**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Guardian of Namimori and the Intruders

* * *

**

CIP CIP CIP

Suara cicit burung kecil berwarna kuning menghiasi pagi hari yang cerah di Namimori. Seakan menyambut sang mentari yang mulai muncul di ufuk . Orang-orang mulai bangun menyambut pagi itu. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dan berambut hitam yang tidur di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hoahm." Dia menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Diusap-usapnya matanya beberapa kali.

Setelah beberapa saat duduk diam di bawah pohon itu, dia baru menyadari bahwa sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan timbunan kelopak sakura. Disingkirkannya kelopak sakura di rambut dan badannya lalu ia mendongak melihat ke arah tempat gadis itu tidur tadi.

Pemuda itu kecewa karena gadis itu sudah tidak ada disana. Sosok gadis itu pun tidak terlihat dimanapun. Ditatapnya pohon sakura itu lagi. Hampir semua kelopak sakura sudah gugur, pohon itu kini hampir tidak memiliki bunga ataupun daun lagi.

Baru saja pemuda itu berdiri dan hendak berjalan pulang ke kedai takesushi. Ketika tiba-tiba …

"Lagi-lagi kau. Sedang apa kau disini?" Gadis itu muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pohon sakura itu dan menghadang jalan Yamamoto.

"Aku hanya takut kalau-kalau nona diganggu orang. Bahaya tidur di tempat seperti ini, nona." Yamamoto senang sekali dapat melihat gadis itu dan mendengar suaranya yang merdu lagi. Namun kebahagiaannya itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi dan jangan ganggu aku lebih dari ini."

Gadis itu memperingatkan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu dengan suara yang sedingin es dan tatapan yang penuh aura membunuh. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap gadis itu. Aura gadis itu terlalu mengerikan sampai Yamamoto bahkan tidak bisa memasang senyumnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto. Mata coklat pemuda itu menatap sosok gadis itu yang menjauh. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak rela membiarkan gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Ia ingin menahan gadis itu dan menanyakan nama gadis itu.

Dan hal itulah yang ia lakukan. "Setidaknya katakan siapa namamu," katanya sambil menahan tangan gadis itu.

Mata biru keabuan gadis itu menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh pemuda bermata coklat di hadapannya. Lalu dengan satu gerakan ia berhasil melepas genggaman oemuda itu dengan mudah.

"Ini peringatan terakhirku," kata gadis itu sambil menodong Yamamoto dengan kusarigama. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Lalu gadis itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto yang hanya bisa diam mematung.

* * *

HOEKK HOEEKK

"Boss, Boss baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria berusia paruh baya berkacamta yang memakai setelan jas hitam sambil memberikan segelas air pada "Boss"-nya.

"Ma- mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja Romario?" balas si "Boss" itu seraya mengambil gelas berisi air itu dari bawahannya. Usianya masih muda, sekitar 20-an. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau naik kapal la- HOEKK" Lagi-lagi pemuda itu muntah.

"Jangan lemah seperti itu, Dino. Seorang Boss tak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya."

Seorang pria dengan usia kira-kira mendekati 30 tahun muncul ke geladak kapal itu. Dia memakai setelan jas itam dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna kuning dan dasi berwarna biru. Matanya tertutup oleh topi fedora yang ia pakai. Seorang wanita cantik bergaun hitam dan berambut merah muda dengan umur sebaya pria itu berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tapi kapal ini memang terlalu bergoyang. Kok kau bisa baik-baik saja naik kapal yang seperti ini Reborn?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mengelap mulutnya.

"Heh. Kalau segini saja sih belum ada apa-apanya. Dasar murid pecundang bodoh," jawab pria itu sambil memperlihatkan seringaian sinisnya.

TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar suara bel di kapal yang dibunyikan. Tanda bahwa kapal sudah mendekati darat dan sinyal untuk pelabuhan bahwa ada kapal yang akan berlabuh.

"Lihat itu, Boss! Pelabuhannya sudah terlihat!" kata Romario sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Semua mata di kapal itu melihat ke arah itu. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat menara mercusuar dan juga sedikit pemandangan pelabuhan.

"Panggil semuanya untuk berkumpul, Bianchi," kata Reborn kepada wanita berambut pink yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Baik." Dalam sekejap wanita itu sudah menghilang dan dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit dia sudah kembali lagi dengan sekitar 20 pria berpakaian jas hitam. Dalam sekejap geladak kapal itu sudah penuh.

"Baiklah, apa kalian semua tahu apa tujuan kita datang ke Jepang?" tanya Reborn kepada para pria disitu yang adalah bawahannya. Mereka hanya saling bertatap dengan tatapan bingung. Tak terkecuali Dino dan juga Romario.

"Pewaris Famiglia Vongola ada disini, di Namimori." kata Reborn dengan tatapan serius. Semua yang ada disana langsung memasang tampang kaget dan terkejut.

"Tu- tunggu, Reborn. Bukannya semua kandidat penerus Vongola sudah kita habisi?" tanya Dino. Sangkin terkejutnya ia sampai melupakan mabuk lautnya.

"Sumberku mengatakan bahwa masih ada satu lagi pewaris Vongola. Dia keturunan langsung dari Vongola Primo dan disembunyikan di Namimori, Jepang."

"Kita harus mendapatkannya, pewaris Famiglia Vongola terakhir. Satu-satunya penghalang rencana kita." tambah Reborn lagi. Semua yang ada di atas geladak kapal itu pun terdiam.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Begitu sampai di Nami- apalah itu namanya kita akan langsung menghabisi dia!" kata seorang oemuda berambut perak dan bermata hijau yang dibalas dengan sorak sorai dan teriakan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Reborn hanya tersenyum kecil melihat antusiasme bawahan-bawahannya sementara Bianchi bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum, "Begitu baru adikku, Hayato."

* * *

"Oi, Takeshi! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya ayahnya begitu Yamamoto masuk ke dalam pintu kedai.

"Ahaha, hanya jalan-jalan pagi, kok," jawab pemuda itu sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ayahnya yang melihat bahwa putranya itu masih tetap murung memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi dan kembali membuat sushi.

Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mandi. Sambil berendam di bak mandi darik kayu itu dia memikirkan soal pertemuannya dengan gadis tadi. Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa gadis itu terlihat begitu marah?

Setelah mandi Yamamoto duduk di pinggir jendela di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas rumahnya. Dia menatap ke bawah melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Tadinya ia ingin membantu ayahnya bekerja, tapi dia sedang tidak punya semangat untuk berkerja. Lagipula k=jika ayahnya butuh bantuan maka ayahnya pasti akan memanggilnya.

"Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka orang asing yang baru tiba tadi."

"Kyaaa. Pria yang berambut kuning itu tampan sekali!"

"Wow. Wanita itu cantik sekali. Badannya wow."

"Pemuda yang rambutnya perak itu keren sekali!"

Dan macam-macam komentar lainnya terdengar dari kerumunan di bawah. Yamamoto melihat ke arah tengah jalan dimana serombongan pria berpakaian ala orang barat dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda tengah berjalan.

Di paling depan rombongan itu adalah seorang pria dengan penutup kepala aneh dan seekor kadal hijau, sedangkan di kanannya adalah seorang pria muda berambut kuning dan di kirinya satu-satunya wanita di gerombolan itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah penginapan palin mewah yang terletak di jantung Namimori, penginapan "Shimizuya".

Yamamoto terus mengamati rombongan itu sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki penginapan tersebut. Di jalan sudah ramai berkumpul para penduduk Namimori yang membicarakan soal para pendatang asing itu. Di Namimori memang jarang sekali ada pendatang asing.

"Kira-kira kenapa ya, mereka datang? Sepertinya mereka bukan pedagang," pikir Yamamoto sambil menatap orang-orang yang ramai bergerombol di bawah.

"Takeshi! Tolong bantu ayah!" panggilan dari ayahnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia langsung buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah.

"Kira-kira siapa ya para pendatang itu? Sepertinya mereka banyak uang," kata seorang bapak yang tengah makan di kedai Takesushi.

"Mungkin mereka pejabat penting!" jawab salah seorang yang juga tengah makan.

"Kalau pejabat penting untuk apa kesini? Jangan-jangan mereka mau memulai perang." Seorang samurai yang tengah makan menjawab dengan tatapan serius.

"Mereka kan masih muda-muda. Mana mungkin mereka pejabat penting?" kata ayah Takeshi mencairkan suasana yang mulai tegang.

"Tapi pendatang asing itu rupawan sekali ya. Pria-pria nya tampan. Apalagi yang berambut perak dan yang berambut kuning!" kata seorang gadis yang tengah makan bersama dua orang temannya.

"Eh, yang membawa kadal hijau juga keren. Tapi auranya seram, sih ya," timpal salah seorang teman gadis itu.

"Yaah, mereka memang tampan dan keren. Tapi ..." salah satu gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan melirik ke arah Yamamoto yang tengah menyiapkan sushi unagi lalu bertatap dengan kedua temannya yang lain di meja itu.

"Takeshi-kun tetap yang paling keren dan tampan di Namimori, kok!" kata ketiga gadis itu bersamaan. Lalu mereka tertawa-tawa genit. Para pelanggan di Takesushi yang lain hanya tertawa saja. Sementara Yamamoto hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ciaossu," kata pria yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin dari para pendatang asing tadi sambil menyingkap tirai noren di kedai Takesushi. Semua pengunjung yang lain langsung diam dan sebagian yang sudah selesai makan dan membayar langsung buru-buru angkat kaki. Bagaimanapun juga gerombolan itu terlihat berbahaya.

Dalam sekejap saja para pelanggan Namimori yang biasa sudah tidak ada lagi. Meja-meja di kedai sushi itu kini diisi oleh pria-pria berpakaian hitam dan seorang wanita bergaun hitam.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" tanya ayah Takeshi ramah.

Pria itu diam berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Satu ushi tamago dan sushi salmon untuk semua yang ada disini. Minumnya teh hijau saja."

"Bahasa jepang tuan bagus sekali," kata ayah Yamamoto sambil menyiapkan sushi. Yamamoto sedang mengantar teh ke meja-meja di kedai itu.

"Heh. Penting bagi seorang mafioso untuk menguasai berbagia bahasa," jawab Reborn sambil meminum teh nya.

Ayah Yamamoto agak bingung. "Mafia? Apa itu?" pikir sang pemilik kedai sushi itu, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak banyak tanya. Tidak baik terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

* * *

SRAK SRAK SRAK

"Siapa disana?" kata Reborn sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah semak-semak.

"Meoooong." Seekor kucing hitam keluar dari semak-semak itu. Reborn pun menurunkan pistolnya.

"Ternyata hanya kucing," batinnya. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terganngu karena kucing tadi. Dibacanya berkas-berkas data hasil penyelidikan mengenai Namimori dan juga penerus Vongola yang disembunyikan itu. Sambil mencermati data itu sesekali ia menatap ke luar, mengamati pemandangan taman khas jepang dan mendengarkan suara air mancur bambu kecil.

"Aku sudah dengar kabar burung mengenai kau. Tapi tak kusangka kau bergerak secepat ini," kata Rebron sementara matanya tetap menatap ke pemandangan taman dari kamar penginapannya.

"Pelindung Namimori," tambahnya sambil membalikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat ke arah sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasuki kamarnya dan kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Sulit untuk mengetahui apakah dia pria atau wanita karena dia memakai pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali telapak tangannya dan jubah hitam panjang. Wajahnya tertutup oleh penutup kepala yang juga berwarna hitam seperti pakaian seorang ninja.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa menyusup masuk melewati penjagaan anak buahku. Sepertinya mereka memang masih kurang latihan," kata Reborn lagi sambil bangkit berdiri. Kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan sang Pelindung Namimori.

"Apa tujuanmu disini, orang asing?" tanya sang Pelindung Namimori sambil menodongkan sebuah kusarigama. Suaranya terdengar tidak jelas karena penutup kepala yang dikenakannya.

"Heh. Apapun tujuan kami itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawab Reborn dengan tenang walaupun sedang ditodong senjata tajam.

"Kau benar, tujuanmu disini memang tak ada hubungannya denganku. Karena apapun tujuanmu."

"Semua penggangu di Namimori akan kugigit sampai mati!" kata sang Pelindung Namimori lagi.

DOR DOR DOR

Tiba-tiba dengan satu gerakan saja Reborn sudah menarik sebuah pistol dari jasnya dan menembak. Sayangnya ketiga tembakannya tadi berhasil dihindari oleh sang Pelindung Namimori. Sang Pelindung Namimori bersalto kebelakang dan melemparkan rantai kusarigamanya ke tangan Reborn. Pistol yang tadi berada di tangan Reborn terlempar ke taman di luar.

"Boleh juga kau, Pelindung Namimori," kata Reborn sambil menyeringai. Sang Pelindung Namimori hanya diam saja mengamati jikalau Reborn masih menyimpan senjata lain.

"Tapi kalau hanya segitu saja kau tak akan bisa "menggigitku" sampai mati," tambahnya lagi.

"Boss! Boss! Ada apa Boss?"

Sang Pelindung Namimori tersentak. Ternyata suara tembakan barusan telah menarik perhatian dari para bawahan Reborn yang berjaga di penginapan itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana Pelindung Namimori? Sekuat apapun kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan aku dan seluruh anak buahku, Kau tidak bisa lari lagi." Reborn menodongkan pistol lain ke arah sang Pelindung Namimori.

"Reborn! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Siapa itu?" Bianchi tiba paling pertama di ruangan itu, disusul oleh bawahan Reborn yang lain. Sang Kalajengking Beracun itu membawa satu nampan penuh Poison Cooking.

Kini sang Pelindung Namimori dalam posisi terdesak. Pilihannya adalah kabur melewati Reborn atau melewati Bianchi dan puluhan bawahan Reborn.

DOR DOR DOR

Sang Pelindung Namimori memutuskan maju menerjang ke arah Reborn. Terjangannya disambut oleh tembakan dari pistol Reborn. Sang Pelndung Namimori berhasil menangkis beberapa peluru dengan rantai kusarigamanya.

"Cih. Dia berhasil kabur," ujar Reborn sambil melihat ke arah dinding taman yang baru saja dilompati oleh sang Pelindung Namimori.

"Reborn apa perlu kita kejar dia?" tanya Bianchi yang masih membawa Poison Cooking nya.

"Tidak perlu. Peluru tadi adalah peluru khusus yang telah diberi racun. Jika tidak diberi penawar dalam waktu 2 jam maka dia akan mati," jawab Reborn sambil meyimpan pistolnya. Penawar dari racun itu hanya diketahui oleh Vongola saja jadi tak mungkin dia selamat pikir Reborn.

"Arrivederci, Custode del namimori."

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto tengah duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya sambil bermain suling bambu kesayangannya. Dia menatap ke arah langit malam dengan sendu.

Walaupun seluruh Namimori sudah terlelap tetapi ia masih tidak mengantuk. Sepertinya kebiasaannya berjalan keluar malam-malam beberapa hari terakhir ini telah membuat jam tidur tubuhnya kacau.

Sebetulnya ia ingin pergi ke taman itu sekali lagi. Ttapi mengingat peringatan gadis itu tadi pagi dan juga bahwa taman itu kini sudah kering pemuda itu pun mengurungkan niatnya.

DOR DOR DOR

"Suara apa itu?" pikir Yamamoto. Pemuda itu menghentikan permainan sulingnya dan melihat keluar jendela.

Yamamoto menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mencari asal dari suara yang baru disadarinya sebagai suara tembakan senjata api itu.

DOR DOR DOR

Akhirnya Yamamoto menyadari bahwa asal suara itu dari penginapan Shimizuya. Mata coklatnya menatap ke arah penginapan itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Jangan-jangan ini ulah para pendatang itu?" batinnya.

Ia tengah menatap bangunan penginapan itu sambil memikirkan kejadian apa yang menyebabkan suara tembakan itu ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang berlari dengan kecepatan tingi dari arah bangunan penginapan Shimizuya. Semakin lama lari sosok itu semakin pelan sampai akhirnya sosok itu ambruk tidak jauh dari kedai Takesushi.

Yamamoto langsung saja berlari keluar dari rumahnya untuk menolong orang itu. Perlahan dia berjalan menghampiri orang itu. Orang itu berpakaian ala ninja dan mengenakan sebuah mantel hitam.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" kata Yamamoto sambil membalikkan badan orang itu. Sepertinya orang itu tidak terluka parah. Hanya satu luka gores di lengan kanannya dan satu luka gores di pipi kirinya.

"Hei! Bangun!" Yamamoto mengguncang bahu orang itu namun dia tidak juga sadar. Pemuda itu bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Bawa dia kesini! Cepat!"

Yamamoto menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Ada seorang anak lelaki berusia kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Badan anak itu kecil dan pendek. Rambutnya jabrik dengan warna coklat muda yang sama dengan warna mata anak itu. Anak itu mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning cerah dan membawa sebuah lentera di tangannya.

"Ayo cepat! Kalau tidak buru-buru dia bisa celaka!" kata anak itu lagi. Wajah anak itu pucat dan sepertinya dia lebih panik daripada Yamamoto. Entah kenapa Yamamoto mengikuti anak itu.

Mereka berjalan menembus kegelapan malam di Namimori. Anak itu memimpin di depan sementara Yamamoto mengikuti di belakang sambil menggendong orang yang tadi pingsan di depan rumahnya.

Jalan yang mereka lalui hanyalah berupa gang-gang sempit dan berkelok-kelok yang tak pernah Yamamoto lewati sebelumnya. Pemuda itu juga bingung kenapa ia mau saja menolong orang asing yang pingsan di depan rumahnya dan sekarang mengikuti seorang anak yang tidak ia kenal.

Akhirnya anak itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Rumah dengan 2 lantai seperti rumah Yamamoto, hanya saja rumah ini lebih kecil dari rumahnya. Rumah itu gelap tanpa penerangan sama sekali.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk," kata anak itu sambil membukakan pintu rumah itu. Yamamoto segera masuk ke dalam sementara anak itu melihat keadaan di luar. Memastikan tak ada orang yang mengikuti mereka.

Yozora ni egakareta

The night sky is drawn

Hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou

With a story connected by stars, it's an illusion my heart yearns for

Wasurete shimau darou

You must have forgotten

Kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare

All the grief you bear on your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

"Aku adalah pewaris dari Famiglia Vongola."

"Kenapa menolongku?"

"Kau boleh panggil aku Hibari."

"Ajari aku pedang! Ada hal yang ingin kulindungi!"

"Apa herbivora lemah sepertimu bisa bertarung?"

* * *

**Song : **_**88 by LM.C. (KHR OP04)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Glossaries :**

**Shimizuya = **rumah air jernih

**Arrivederci = **selamat tinggal

**Custode del Namimori = **Pelindung Namimori

**

* * *

**

**Link to the female Hibari I made : _.com/art/HIbari-fem-version-189754882_**__

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's note :**

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 2!

Idenya sih sudah dapet, tapi waktu saya tersita buat main Persona3 di PSP..

Huuuftt..

Ini adalah proyek ambisius saya yang direncanakan tamat sesegera mungkin..

Aaaargh saya benci Writer's Block!

OMG!

O, iya terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview!

Amat sangat saya hargai review anda sekalian!

Link gambar Hibarinya sudah saya perbaiki..

Kalau anda berkenan silahkan dilihat..

* * *

**Revisione per favore ご確認 Review please 请审查 Bitte schreiben**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY! ****HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY!****HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY!****HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : ©**_**Akira Amano**_

**Warnings : **_**typo, OOC, Female Hibari, AU, & Sho-ai**_

**Pairings : **_**80&female18, 27&59, D&female18, mungkin masih akan bertambah di chap berikutnya**_

* * *

**Fanfiction by~ Yaklin1412**

* * *

**Heart of Swords**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Successor of Vongola**

* * *

Setelah ia yakin tidak ada orang yang mengikuti mereka barulah ia mengunci pintu rumah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya anak itu sambil mengambilkan sebuah futon dari lemari geser di rumah itu.

"Tidak baik. Badannya dingin dan menggigil. Dia juga banyak berkeringat," jawab Yamamoto sambil merebahkan orang itu di futon yang diambilkan anak itu.

"Biar kulihat lukanya." Yamamoto minggir dan memberi ruang untuk anak itu. Anak itu mengangkat tangan orang itu dan memperhatikan bekas luka gores di tangannnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia terkena racun itu," gumam anak itu. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Yamamoto kaget melihat anak itu yang terlihat semakin pucat dan lemas.

"A- aku baik-baik saja," jawab anak itu. Walaupun begitu wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Anak itu lalu bangkit dan berjalan pergi ke ruangan lain di rumah itu.

Setelah beberapa saat dia kembali lagi. Di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran aneh dan lambang aneh di tutup kotak kayu itu. Tangan mungil anak itu membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Dari dalamnya ia mengambil sebuah kapsul bola kecil berwarna hijau.

"Kita harus meminumkan ini segera kalau tidak dia bisa mati." Anak itu menyodorkan kapsul itu kepada Yamamoto dengan ekspresi khawatir dan cemas.

"Baiklah." Yamamoto sebetulnya bingung bagaimana untuk meminumkan obat itu kepada orang yang sedang pingsan ini.

"Aku akan mengambilkan kompres dan air. Tunggulah sebentar." Anak itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yamamoto pun mencoba membangunkan orang itu. Ia mengangkat bahu orang itu. Kini kepala orang itu bersandar pada dada pemuda bermata coklat itu. Pelan-pelan Yamamoto membuka kain hitam yang menutupi wajah orang itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat wajah dari orang tersebut. Ternyata orang itu adalah gadis yang dia pernah temui di bawah pohon sakura dulu.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Yamamoto. Ia menyodorkan kapsul itu ke depan mulut orang itu tapi dia malah langsung membuang mukanya dari arah kapsul itu.

'Memangnya obatnya kenapa?' batin Yamamoto. Ia mengendus bau obat itu.

"OHOK OHOK." Pemuda itu langsung terbatuk-batuk. Bau obat itu benar-benar membuat mual.

'Anak tadi tidak kembali-kembali juga. Kemana dia?' pikir Yamamoto. Pemuda itu menengok kanan-kiri, mata coklatnya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan berharap menemukan sosok anak tadi.

1 menit, 2 menit, 5 menit, ...

Sudah 10 menit berlalu tapi anak tadi belum kembali juga. Sementara itu kondisi gadis di pangkuannya semakin parah. Melihat keadaan gadis itu yang semakin memburuk Yamamoto panik dan teringat perkataan anak tadi.

"_Kita harus meminumkan ini segera kalau tidak dia bisa mati."_

'Bagaimana ini?' Yamamoto yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap gadis di pangkuannya. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya dingin dan menggigil serat berkeringat. Gadis itu kelihatan menderita sekali.

Tak tahan lagi melihat penderitaan gadis itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminumkan obat itu.

Yamamoto menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan debaran di dadanya sebelum memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya. Ternyata rasa obat itu sama tidak enaknya dengan baunya. Hampir saja Yamamoto memuntahkan obat itu tapi mengingat keadaan gadis itu Yamamoto pun berusaha untuk menahan rasa mualnya.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka mulut gadis di pangkuannya itu dengan lembut, didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan obat tersebut ke mulut gadis itu. Didorongnya obat itu dengan lidahnya.

Yamamoto menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi memasukkan obat itu dan membuat gadis itu menelannya sambil mencoba mengabaikan rasa pahit dan asam yang aneh dari obat itu.

Saat gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu dalam mulutnya dia mulai meronta, namun ketika obat itu menyentuh lidahnya gadis itu berontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul Yamamoto dan kakinya menendang-nendang ke sembarang arah.

Langsung saja Yamamoto panik, dia memegang bahu gadis itu lebih erat dan memaksa gadis itu menelan obat itu.

SRAAAK

Pintu kamar itu bergeser dan masuklah anak tadi bersama seorang gadis manis berambut coklat muda pendek yang mengenakan kimono warna merah muda dan membawa baskom kayu berisi air dan kain putih untuk kompres.

"Tsuna-kun mana orang yang kau bilang sakit ta-" Kata-kata gadis itu terhenti saat melihat Yamamoto yang sedang "meminumkan" obat ke gadis di pangkuannya. Wajah gadis itu dan juga anak itu memerah. Sementara Yamamoto sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu dan juga anak itu.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya Yamamoto berhasil membuat gadis itu memakan obatnya. Gadis itu pun sudah berhenti berontak dan kini tertidur tenang. "Syukurlah" gumam Yamamoto pelan.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya pemuda itu menengok ke arah pintu geser dan melihat anak tadi dan seorang gadis manis berambut coklat pendek. Wajah anak itu dan gadis itu memerah.

'Mereka kenapa?' pikir Yamamoto bingung. Setelah beberapa saat keheningan barulah Yamamoto tersadar. 'Jadi tadi mereka berdua lihat waktu aku …' Teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi wajah pemuda itu langsung memerah.

"Tu- tunggu i- ini a- aku cuma meminumkan obat tadi" kata Yamamoto berusaha menjelaskan soal situasi yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan refleks melepaskan gadis di pangkuannya.

DUAK

Kepala gadis itu membentur lantai kayu. Yamamoto langsung menghampiri gadis itu lagi dengan tatapan bersalah dan khawatir diikuti anak itu dan juga gadis yang datang bersamanya. Syukurlah gadis itu masih tetap tertidur. Akhirnya gadis berambut coklat itu membaringkan gadis itu di futon lagi dan mengkompresnya.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Sepertinya dia sudah baik-baik saja, Tsuna-kun," kata gadis berambut coklat itu setelah ia selesai mengkompres.

"Iya. Terimakasih ya Kyoko-chan," balas anak itu.

…

Ruangan itu hening. Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang kikuk itu akhirnya Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mulai bicara.

"Ahaha. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya. Namamku Takeshi Yamamoto. Salam kenal!" kata pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan lalu membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum.

"A- ah iya. Namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada," balas anak itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Kyoko Sasagawa, tetangganya Tsuna-kun. Rumahku persis di sebelah rumah ini," kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah harus pulang sekarang. Kakakku pasti cemas sekali. Aku pulang dulu ya, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-san," kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Terima kasih ya Kyoko-chan," kata Tsuna sambil membukakan pintu geser ruangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Tsuna-kun. Aku senang bisa membantu." Kyoko tersenyum manis lalu berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Tsuna yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dengan Yamamoto dan gadis yang masih tertidur itu.

"Jadi Sawada-san suka pada Sasagawa-san ya?" tanya Yamamoto dengan nada meledek ke Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ti- tidak kok. A- aku dengan Kyoko-chan tidak kok." Yamamoto tertawa mendengar jawaban anak itu. 'Anak ini polos sekali.' pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sawada-san. Aku tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa," kata Yamamoto lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Boleh kupanggil Tsuna saja tidak?"

"I- iya boleh Yamamoto-san," jawab Tsuna malu.

"Tidak usah pakai -san. Panggil Yamamoto saja, ahaha." Yamamoto dan Tsuna saling tersnyum. Entah bagaimana mereka berdua telah menjadi teman kini.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah larut, Yamamoto-san tidak pulang?" tanya Tsuna. "Ah, maaf pasti Yamamoto-san eh maksudku Yamamoto tidak tahu jalan kembali, ya? Biar kuantar," tambahnya lagi seraya bangkit dan mengambil lentera dari salah satu laci.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Malam ini aku disini saja."

"Yamamoto mau menginap saja? Ada satu kamar kosnog lagi disini, biar kusiapkan."

"Tidak usah repot. Aku disini saja," jawab Yamamoto cepat. "Aku … Aku mau menjaga sampai dia bangun," kata pemuda itu lagi dengan suara pelan sambil melihat ke arah gadis tak ia kenal yang masih tertidur itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Tsuna sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar itu."Kalau Yamamoto perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku. Kamarku disebelah kamar ini." Pemuda berbadan kecil itu lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yamamoto dan gadis itu berdua.

Yamamoto hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh dalam diam di sebelah gadis itu. Menatap wajah tertidur gadis itu sekali lagi seperti dibawah pohon sakura dulu.

"Syukurlah nona sudah baik-baik saja," gumam pemuda itu lembut sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu pelan, merapikan rambut gadis itu. "Aku senang bisa bertemu nona lagi, walaupun aku tidak berharap situasinya seperti ini …"

Mata cokelat pemuda itu mengawasi sosok disebelahnya itu, menangkap dan menyimpan sosok gadis itu dalam benaknya. Takut jikalau sosok itu akan hilang lagi, jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan gadis itu akan lenyap lagi dari pandangan dan jangkauannya.

Walaupun demikian rasa kantuk dan letih membuat kelopak matanya terasa makin lama makin berat. Membawanya kedalam buaian alam mimpi.

* * *

"Yamamoto."

"Hmmm, 5 menit lagi ayah. Aku masih ngantuk," balas Yamamoto sambil menarik selimutnya. 'Lho? Kemana selimutku? Dan kok futon ku keras sekali rasanya?' Merasa ada yang aneh pemuda itu langsung bangun dan baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Ahaha. Maaf ya, aku kira ini rumahku."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini aku bawakan sarapan," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan berisi satu poci teh, dua gelas, dan dua mangkok kecil berisi .

"Tidak usah repot-repot begini," kata Yamamoto dengan perasaan sedikit tidak enak. Rasanya dia sudah sangat merepotkan Tsuna dari kemarin dan tak bisa membalas kebaikan pemuda berbadan pendek itu.

"Sudahlah lebih baik cepat dimakan. Nanti dingin." Tsuna menyerahkan nampan itu ke Yamamoto.

"Ahaha. Kalau begitu aku makan, ya." Yamamoto tersenyum cerah sevelum mulai melahap . "Selamat makan," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Tsuna menatap Yamamoto yang makan dengan lahap. 'Syukurlah, sepertinya masakanku cukup enak,' batin pemuda itu lega. Mata cokelat mudanya menatap ke satu mangkok lagi di nampan yang diletakkan di atas lantai tatami. Yamamoto yang menyadari tatapan Tsuna pun bertanya, "Tsuna tidak makan? Itu jatah untukmu 'kan?"

"Ah, bukan. Aku sudah makan tadi. Ini untuk …" Mata pemuda itu menatap ke sosok gadis yang dari tadi malam belum terbangun juga. "Ini untuk gadis ini, tapi sepertinya ia masih belum sadar ya."

Entah kenapa Yamamoto merasakan perasaan sedih dan bersalah dari nada dalam kalimat Tsuna barusan. Entah mengapa sepertinya anak itu merasa bersalah seolah-olah karena keasalahannya lah gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti akan segera bangun." Yamamoto tersenyum menenagkan Tsuna. Tsuna balas tersenyum; entah kenapa anak itu merasa lebih tenang berkat kata-kata Yamamoto barusan.

Walapun sudah merasa lebih tenang sekarang kini ada masalah lain yang menghantui pikiran Tsuna. Entah bagaimana ia telah menyeret Yamamoto dan gadis ini ke dalam masalahnya.

Gadis itu terkena racun yang dikembangkan oleh Vongola yang hanya dipakai untuk mebunuh lawan. Kemungkinan besar Yamamoto dan gadis ini tahu soal identitasnya dan titel yang dipegangnya tapi tetap saja ia merasa harus mengatakan kebenaran lewat mulutnya sendiri.

Tsuna menarik nafas dan dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya ia memulai kalimatnya, "se- sebenarnya aku ini …"

Yamamoto menghentikan makannya dan menunggu Tsuna melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sepertinya anak itu akan memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. Dia kelihatan gugup. Tsuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam sekali lagi; memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen untuk membantunya menenangkan diri sebelum berkata dengan tenang.

"Aku adalah pewaris dari Famiglia Vongola."

'Akhirnya sudah kukatakan. Bagaimanapun juga aku telah menyeret Yamamoto dalam masalah ini jadi aku harus memberitahukan kenyataan ini padanya,' batin Tsuna setelah akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakan rahasia yang telah disembunyikannya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Yang telah menjadikannya incaran berbagai pihak.

"Famiglia? Vongo apa itu?" tanya Yamamoto bingung. Apa itu? Nama obat luar?

Tsuna terkesiap. "Jadi Yamamoto tidak tahu apa-apa?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Yamamoto. Anak itu lalu langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Yamamoto tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi; larut dalam pikirannya.

Sementara Yamamoto hanya bisa merasa bingung atas perilaku teman barunya itu.

* * *

'Silau.'

Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya begitu ia membuka mata. Tercium wangi futon yang tak familier. Langit-langit yang juga tak dikenalinya menambah kebingungannya.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ah, nona sudah bangun!" Suara itu … sepertinya sudah pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Ini di rumah Tsuna. Err mungkin nona tidak kenal tapi ia orang yang sudah menolong nona dan juga aku. Ahaha." Dia ingat sekarang. Itu suara pengganggu yang ditemuinya di taman sakura-nya kemarin silam.

Perlahan dia mencoba bangkit, kepalanya pening sekali. Walaupun ia ingin bangkit tapi badannya jatuh kembali ke atas futon. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap terhempas ke futon lagi. Tapi bukannya merasakan futon ia malah merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat dan besar yang menyambutnya; menyangga bahunya.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" Suara yang sarat dengan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan; yang tidak diperlukannya.

"Lepas," katanya sambil menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya dengan dingin dan kesal. Ia tidak suka dikhawatirkan; dia tidak lemah.

"Ma- maaf," kata pemuda itu lagi sambil melepaskan genggamannya perlahan.

'Lemah. Bagaimana mungkin orang bisa meminta maaf semudah itu?' pikirnya sambil menatap pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Air."

"Eh, apa?" tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"Aku haus."

"Oh. Ini." Yamamoto langsung menuangkan teh yang untungnya masih hangat ke gelas dan memberikannya ke gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung mengambil gelas itu dan hanya menatap gelas berisi teh yang masih agak mengepul itu dalam diam.

"Kenapa tidak diminum nona?"

'Berisik,' pikirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan satu kata. "Panas."

Yamamoto yang semakin bingung mencoba berpikir. Dia baru mengerti maksud gadis itu setelah gadis itu meminum teh nya, sekitar 10 menit sesudah gadis itu menjawab.

"Nona tidak bisa makan-minum yang panas ya?" Lebih ke sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan karena sesungguhnya Yamamoto sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Oh, ya. Ini ada sarapan untuk nona." Yamamoto memajukan nampan berisi makanan yang tadi ditingalkan Tsuna. Gadis itu hanya diam memandang makanan itu; sepertinya ia tidak berniat memakan makanan itu.

"Jelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada disini." Terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia berlari keluar dari penginapan setelah terkena peluru dari pendatang asing itu.

"Mmm. Tadi nona jatuh pingsan di depan rumahku. Lalu saat aku kebingungan ada anak bernama Tsuna yang datang dan menyuruhku membawa nona ke rumahnya."

Gadis itu diam saja. Sepertinya masih berusaha menangkap penjelasan Yamamoto tadi. Sementara Yamamoto juga masih berpikir apa penjelasannya tadi cukup jelas atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga kemampuan berbahasanya memang kurang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto balik; mengulangi pertanyaan dari gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa menolongku?"

"Bukannya sesuatu yang wajar menolong orang yang kesusahan didepan kita?" jawab Yamamoto dengan bingung.

'Jawaban yang klise. Khas para herbivora lemah,' begitulah pikiran gadis itu mendengar jawaban dari Yamamoto. Kenapa dia bisa sampai ditolong oleh orang lemah macam pemuda dihadapannya ini?

TOK TOK

"Yamamoto, aku masuk ya." Tsuna yang baru masuk kaget melihat gadis yang tadi pingsan itu kini sudah bangun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Hi- hiee. Ma-maafkan aku." Secara refleks langsung saja ia meminta maaf.

"Ahaha. Buat apa kau minta maaf Tsuna?" Yamamoto tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Tsuna.

"Nona, ini Tsuna. Orang yang telah menolong dan membiarkan nona dan aku menginap," kata Yamamoto sambil menunjuk ke arah Tsuna.

"Tsuna, kenalkan ini- mmm," Yamamoto bingung harus mengenalkan gadis ini sebagai siapa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu nama gadis ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. "Kau boleh panggil aku Hibari." Walaupun ia tidak suka memberi tahu namanya ke sembarang orang tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka telah menolongnya.

"Kenalkan ini Hibari-san," lanjut Yamamoto sambil tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa tahu nama gadis ini.

"Sa- salam kenal Hi- Hibari-san." Salam Tsuna itu hanya dibalas dengan satu tatapan tajam lagi dari Hibari.

"Kau. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Eh, a- aku?" jawab tsuna denga gugup dan bingung.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Hibari mengulang lagi pertanyaannya dengan kesal. Mestinya dia tahu nama dan wajah dari semua orang yang tinggal di Namimori-nya. Tapi herbivora kecil yang satu ini baik nama maupun wajahnya tidak ia kenali.

"A- aku …" Tsuna kebingungan. Apa sebaiknya dia menceritakan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Tapi sepertinya gadis ini orang yang berbahaya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah tahu identitas Tsuna.

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan para pendatang itu?" tanya Hibari lagi.

Merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa mengelabui Hibari akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan jujur. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya mungkin aku adalah alasan kenapa mereka datang ke Namimori."

Tsuna berhenti dan mengambil jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi dari Hibari dan Yamamoto. Hibari hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang seakan menyuruhnya melanjutkan penjelasannya sementara Yamamoto terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku adalah pewaris dari Famiglia Vongola." Lagi Tsuna berhenti, mengamati reaksi dari kedua orang yang tengah mendengarkan penjelasannya. Hibari masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama sementara Yamamoto terlihat semakin bingung.

Akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan untuk menjelaskan mengenai Famiglia, Vongola, dan mafia kepada Hibari dan Yamamoto. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berasumsi bahwa mereka berdua tidak mengerti mengenai hal-hal tersebut.

"Famiglia itu adalah semacam organisa-"

"Aku tahu soal Famiglia. Aku tahu soal mafia. Dan aku juga tahu soal Vongola. Tidak ada orang yang punya kuasa di negara ini; tidak, di dunia ini yang tidak tahu soal Vongola," potong Hibari.

Perkataan Hibari barusan membuat Tsuna kaget. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa tahu soal itu semua? 'Hibari-san pasti bukan orang sembarangan,' batin pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Yang ingin aku tahu adalah kenapa para pendatang itu datang kesini dan apa hubungannya denganmu," kata gadis bermata kelabu itu lagi dengan nada memerintah, membuyarkan pikiran Tsuna.

"Me- mereka datang kesini karena mereka tidak menyetujuiku sebagai penerus Vongola yang berikutnya. Dan agar posisi itu tidak jatuh kepadaku mereka harus …"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu diam; namun kali ini kediamannya diikuti dengan perubahan dalam ekspresinya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih dan agak tidak terbaca.

"Mereka harus menyingkirkanku, dengan kata lain membunuhku."

Yamamoto langsung saja kaget mendengar pengakuan dari teman barunya itu dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sementara Hibari langsung memikirkan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan para pengganggu di Namimori-nya.

'Berarti jika aku ingin para pendatang itu pergi aku punya 2 pilihan,' batin Hibari.

'Aku bisa langsung menyerahkan herbivora kecil ini ke tangan para pendatang itu,' gadis itu melihat ke arah Tsuna sebelum melanjutkan pikirannya, 'atau menghabisi para pendatang itu dan melindungi herbivora ini.'

Dari kedua pilihan itu sudah jelas pilihan mana yang lebih mudah bagi Hibari, namun …

"_Melindungi Namimori dan semua yang ada didalamnya adalah tugas klan Hibari."_

"_Itu adalah kewajiban dan kebanggaan klan kita."_

"_Dan suatu hari nanti itu akan menjadi kewajiban dan kebanggaanmu."_

"Herbivora kecil." Yamamoto dan Tsuna saling berpandangan, bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Hibari sampai mereka melihat arah pandangan Hibari. Gadis itu menatap lurus ke arah Tsuna, yang berarti gadis itu memanggil pemuda yang memang berperawakan kecil itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu," kata Hibari lagi; nada suaranya tegas, dapat dilihat bahwa dia tak main-main dengan perkataannya itu.

"Ma- maksud Hibari-san melindungi?"

"Tak akan kubiarkan mereka membunuh ataupun menyakitimu," tambah gadis itu lagi dengan tenang.

Tsuna sendiri hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah Hibari, perkataan gadis itu barusan benar-benar berbeda dengan perkataan dan perlakuan yang diterimanya biasanya sesudah ia memberitahu identitas aslinya. Biasanya orang-orang akan menjauhinya atau malah memanfaatkannya, namun melindunginya? Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya bisa diam dalam keterkejutan.

"Nona jangan gegabah!" potong Yamamoto tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang tadi terjadi sesaat di ruangan itu.

"Kalau melawan mereka bisa saja nona terluka atau terbunuh!" tambahnya lagi, mencoba mengubah pikiran dari Hibari. Walaupun dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu, namun tetap saja dia tak ingin Hibari melakukan sesuatu yang terdengar berbahaya; apalagi para pendatang itu terlihat bukan saja berbahaya, namun juga kuat.

Namun saat Yamamoto menatap ke arah Hibari yang terlihat dari bola mata gadis itu adalah tekad kuat yang tak dapat dipatahkan. Tatapan dan ekspresi dari gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa sekali ia memutuskan sesuatu maka ia akan melakukannya meski harus mati sekalipun.

"Kalau misalnya nona memang mau melawan mereka biarkan aku ikut membantu!" Menyadari bahwa ia tak dapat menggoyahkan pendirian gadis itu akhirnya Yamamoto memutuskan untuk membantu dan melindungi gadis itu. Ditatapnya Hibari dengan tekad dan pendirian yang juga sudah bulat. Ia tak akan membiarkan gadis tersebut maju melawan para pendatang itu sendirian.

Hibari sendiri hanya menatap ke arah Yamamoto dengan tatapan datar, tak terlihat terkejut ataupun terkesan dengan kesiapan pemuda tersebut. Ia hanya balik bertanya kepada pemuda itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ia yakin pemuda itu akan kesulitan menjawab.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?"

Yamamoto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Yang ada di pikirannya tadi hanyalah melindungi Hibari, dia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana dan atau apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Hibari yang melihat tatapan terkejut dan bingung dari Yamamoto hanya diam, dalam hatinya ia berpikir 'Sudah kuduga, dia memang hanya herbivora yang tidak bisa apa-apa.'

Namun Hibari tetap memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, pertanyaan yang jawabannya akan menentukan apakah Yamamoto Takeshi, pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa berguna atau tidak baginya.

"Apa herbivora lemah sepertimu bisa bertarung?"

* * *

"Ayah!"

"Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, ayah dari Takeshi Yamamoto yang tadi tengah bekerja di balik konter Takesushi langsung saja berjalan menghampiri anaknya itu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya dengan kesal; kesal karena anak semata wayangnya itu pergi menghilang begiru saja dan karena telah membuatnya khawatir. Saat ia hendak bertanya lebih banyak lagi dan juga menasihati anaknya sesuatu menghentikannya.

Sesuatu itu adalah sorot mata dari sang pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu Takesushi. Sorot mata yang belum pernah dilihatnya dari mata sang anak sebelumnya. Dia pun memilih diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Takeshi, anaknya.

"Ajari aku berpedang! Ada hal yang ingin kulindungi!"

Nayande nayaminuite

Being worried, to be done worrying

Jibun mitsukereba ii

It would be nice if I can find it myself

Kurikaerazu ni shinjita michi wo susumeyo

Without turning back I advanced on a path I believed in

Hajimaru no wa ima

Now is when it begins

**NEXT CHAPTER :**

"Tidak buruk juga untuk seorang herbivora."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan nona."

"Aku sudah tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi."

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Mungkin ini rasanya cinta pertama?"

* * *

**Song : **_**Easy Go by Kazuki Kato (KHR OP06)**_

* * *

**Glossaries : **

* * *

**Link to the female Hibari I made :**

_yaklin 1412 . deviant art. com/art/Hibari-in-Kimono-Yaklin1412-204586370_

_yaklin 1412 . deviant art. com/art/Hibari-fem-version-189754882_

* * *

**Author's note :**

Hai hai semua yang telah membaca fanfic ini!

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya *membungkuk dalam-dalam* karena fanfic ini updatenya telat sekali..

Saya nge-stuck di adegan Yama dan Hiba yang "itu" lho.. Yang "itu" yang "itu".. Tahu kan yang "itu" lho *gaje mode on*

Untuk yang tak bisa kebayang Hibari cewek nya seperti apa silahkan lihat di DA saya *promosi promosi* yaklin .com

Ada dua gambar Hibari cewek, yang satu saya yang gambar, satunya lagi editan dari gambar siapa gitu saya lupa.. Link nya ada diatas..

Mmm, waktu itu katanya link-nya tidak bisa dipakai? Kalau ternyata memang tidak bisa tolong kasih tahu saya ya!

Dan terakhir saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH SEBESAR-BESARNYA telah mau membaca fanfic ini!

Saya usahakan update berikutnya sesegera mungkin!

* * *

**HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY! ****HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY!****HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY!****HAPPY 8018 DAY! HAPPY 1880 DAY!**

* * *

**Revisione per favore ご確認 Review please 请审查 Bitte schreiben**


End file.
